A Surprising Encounter
by Lady.Loki.1996
Summary: This is a Snape/OC one-shot. Malfoy's younger sister and Snape have a surprising encounter in the library. SMUT. Rated M for a reason. Contains sexual content. You have been warned, please review


HEY! This is a one-shot I have created for Severus Snape! I hope you enjoy, Please Review.

I do not own harry potter or any of the characters!

I walked into the library thinking I could squeeze in some homework before curfew. As I entered my grey eyes searched for Madam Pince, but she was nowhere to be found. ' _That's odd._ ' I thought as I raised one perfectly arched brow in the direction of her large oak desk. I gave a shrug and made my way to the very back of the empty library, thankful for the peace and quiet. I pushed my dark brown hair out of my face, it was such a contrast compared to my brother Lucius's platinum blonde. I slipped off my green and silver tie and began placing out my homework on one of the study desks. I froze when I heard what sounded like a book falling in the restricted section. I drew my wand and stealthily made my way in the direction the noise had come from. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I ran into Severus Snape. God I hated this kid more than I hated the Gryffindor's. He stared down at me with cold dark eyes and scoffed before turning on his heel to walk away.

"Hey!" I yelled as I grabbed a hold of his sleeve. He turned and glanced at my hand on his sleeve before looking up into my eyes.

"Would you mind letting go, I have things to do." He jerked his arm away and made his way over to one of the study desks dropping a large, dusty, old book on it rather loudly. I sighed in frustration and made my way back to my table right beside his.

I removed my sweater and sat down starting on my runes homework. The rather loud thud of another book hitting the desk startled me out of my thoughts.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to study." I snapped. Severus turned me with an innocent look.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I disturb you?" He smirked as he dropped another book on the table.

 _Thud!_

That was it I stood and quickly closed the distance between us and got in his face which didn't seem to face him. He stared down at me with an amused smirk.

"What exactly is your problem?" I snapped and grabbed the front of his robes; he cocked his head to the side in feigned innocence.

"Whatever are you talking about Miss. Malfoy?" I stared at him and he stared back the smirk slowly leaving his face. Suddenly he closed the distance between us and pressed his soft lips to mine roughly, his hand gripping the back of my head keeping me in place. After recovering from the shock the kiss I began to respond with the same amount of violence he was expressing. He nipped my bottom lip and I gave a surprised gasp as his tongue entered my mouth. I could feel warmth pooling in my lower stomach as we fought for dominance, neither one of us willing to give in. I gripped his sweater and pulled him closer pressing myself into him. He let out a growl as he lifted me onto the edge of the desk and stood between my legs pressing his impressive bulge against my core. A soft moan escaped my lips as I tangled my hands into his dark hair. He groaned as I rolled my hips grinding into him. Severus gripped my hips and began grinding against my core while kissing down my neck eliciting a moan as he hit my sweet spot where my neck and shoulder met and sucked lightly. In a blur he reached up my skirt and pulled my black lace panties off, he quickly got down on his knees and began to pepper kisses along the insides of my thighs occasionally nipping as I gripped the hair at the nape of his neck and gave a rough tug. He growled as he gripped my thighs and pulled me forward on the desk. I let out a sharp breath as I felt his tongue lightly caress my folds before he sealed his lips over my clit and began alternating between roughly sucking and flicking his tongue. I cried out at the intense amount of pleasure and tugged his hair again which only seemed to encourage him to pick up speed.

Just as I was about to reach my peak he pulled away and stood pressing his lips to mine again. I could taste myself on his tongue; I quickly undid his belt pushing his trousers out of the way. I gripped him tightly and began to pump him slowly, he let out a loud throaty moan and pulled my hand away. He guided himself to my entrance and began running the tip up and down teasing my entrance. I cried out as he violently pushed into my core. He stayed still for a moment before slowly pulling out almost all the way and then roughly thrusting in. I gripped his shoulders as he buried his face in the side of my neck nipping every now and then. He began to pick up the pace roughly slamming into me, with each thrust a loud moan escaped from my lips as his breathing became ragged. I could feel the heat building again as his thrusts became quick and erratic. Suddenly the ball of heat exploded and a loud moan ripped through my throat, every nerve in my body felt like it was on fire as my walls clenched around him he let out an animalistic growl as he reached his climax digging his nails into my hips and biting down on my shoulder. We stayed that way until our breathing evened out and our heart rates returned to normal.

Severus slowly pulled away and pulled his trousers back on as I stood and pulled on my panties and readjusted my uniform. Severus glanced over and cleared his throat awkwardly before making his way back over to his books. I quickly packed up my things and damn near ran to the Slytherin common room.

' _What the bloody hell was that!'_ I thought with a grin before heading up to my room to get some sleep.

 **Let me know what you guys think!**


End file.
